


El amor del lobo y el perro

by Agnes_Valerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes_Valerie/pseuds/Agnes_Valerie
Summary: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se conocieron en Hogwarts, se enamoraron, vieron morir a sus amigos y se separaron. Doce años después se reencuentran con el mundo mágico convulsionado y los rumores del regreso de Lord Voldemort.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus acaba de renunciar a su puesto de profesor en Hogwarts como consecuencia de la revelación de su licantropía y se encuentra pensando en su vida y en Sirius, con quien acaba de reencontrarse la noche anterior después de 12 años.

Apenas entró a la habitación, Remus Lupin dejó su maleta en un rincón y se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Los hechos de la última noche lo habían dejado agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, aunque gracias a la atención de Madame Pomfrey (quien en la mañana había tratado sus heridas), lo que más le preocupaba era su estado emocional.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó pegado en la luz cálida de la tarde que en ese momento bañaba Hogsmeade y que entraba por su ventana. Miró hacia allá y notó que el estanque del _grindylow_ que había traído desde el castillo descansaba ahora sobre una mesa junto a la pared. Suspiró, pensando que se vería mucho mejor en su escritorio en la oficina de Hogwarts. Rayos, echaría mucho de menos hacer clases. Ahora tendría que volver a buscar trabajo, pero en el mundo mágico era un tanto complejo debido a su condición. Desde que había salido del entorno protegido de Hogwarts y había querido estudiar, lo había notado. La gente no confiaba en los licántropos, por más "decentes" que fueran. Toda su vida adulta le había costado conseguir trabajo y mucho más mantenerlo. Ausentarse un par de días mensualmente sin una verdadera justificación era prueba constante para sus empleadores y terminaban prescindiendo de sus servicios. Afortunadamente era previsor y tenía ahorros guardados para poder vivir tranquilo unos meses, sin embargo...

Ahora tenía otros problemas en los que pensar.

Con un suspiro, trató de ordenar las ideas que se agolpaban rabiosas en su mente como consecuencia de los eventos de la última noche: Sirius era inocente, Sirius no había matado a Peter, Peter había traicionado a Lily y James, Peter era su Guardián Secreto, Sirius había intentado atrapar a Peter, Peter fingió su muerte doce, años, Sirius había ido a Azkaban por doce años, Sirius nunca le contó del plan a Remus porque creía que podía ser un espía. Nuevamente, por ser licántropo.

Pero Sirius era inocente. Ese pensamiento predominó en su cabeza por sobre todos los demás. Sirius era inocente. Y a Remus jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que fuese inocente. Nunca lo dudó. Con dolor casi físico, se pasó las manos por el cabello entrecano, sintiendo puntadas de dolor y culpa. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Tan mal amigo había sido?

Bueno, en realidad, ¿habían sido amigos? Sí. En Hogwarts. Al menos hasta el último año. En séptimo había cambiado todo. Y Remus, quien creía conocer a Sirius, quedó francamente sorprendido al saber que había escapado de Azkaban. Proeza. El primero que lo había hecho. Y sí, tenía que reconocer que lo había buscado, quería verlo y hablarle, preguntarle por qué… Pero Sirius no lo había buscado, solo había intentado acercarse a Peter para poder matarlo y así limpiar su nombre. ¿Y luego, qué? ¿Vivir con Harry? ¿Ser la figura paterna que siempre estuvo destinada a ser?

Figura paterna, pensó Remus, sonriendo. Sí, ya se podía imaginar a un ser humano criado por alguien como Sirius. Bostezó. Harry sería un adolescente insufrible si Sirius lo hubiese criado. Remus se giró en la cama y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. Probablemente Harry sería tan arrogante y divertido como él. Y como James. Sintió que cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero Harry tiene los genes de Lily también, así que era probable que se pareciera a ella, mal genio, testaruda pero justa.

Con ese último pensamiento, se durmió pesadamente.

Un golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana y un gorjeo lo despertó varias horas después: era una lechuza parda posada en el borde y que traía un rollo de papel diminuto en la pata. Remus se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a ella, intrigado, ¿sería quizás un mensaje enojado por parte de algún padre furioso? Era cuestión de horas para que comenzaran a llegarle ese tipo de cartas, desde que Severus les había comentado a sus alumnos esa mañana sobre su licantropía. La lechuza extendió su pata y ululó suave mientras él le quitaba el mensaje. Apenas lo hizo, el ave partió haciéndole cosquillas en la frente con sus alas.

Remus desenrolló el mensaje y lo leyó de un tirón. Eran pocas palabras con una prolija caligrafía. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces más para convencerse que había entendido bien. Sonrió y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de una incómoda humedad. No muchas personas lograban que él demostrara sus emociones tan fácilmente.

Arrugó el papel y lo dejó dentro del estanque, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Fue hasta el baño y dejó correr el agua de la ducha mientras se quitaba la ropa y los zapatos. Antes de meterse se miró en el espejo y miró las cicatrices, las viejas y las recientes, que recorrían su cuerpo. Las de la noche anterior se las había hecho él para evitar dañar a otros seres vivos del bosque: tenía los brazos y los muslos mordidos y arañados. Se tocó uno sobre la muñeca que parecía profundo: seguramente se habría arrancado un poco de piel al hacerlo. Si bien Madam Pomfrey era una excelente sanadora, la mordida de los hombres lobo son malditas y las cicatrices no desaparecen así como así, lo que explicaba las muchas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Desde que se volvió un licántropo peligroso en sus transformaciones, se mordía a sí mismo para evitar atacar a otros seres vivos. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, los Merodeadores, convertidos en animagos en quinto año, le ahorraron años de dolor al poder pasar con ellos esas fantásticas noches de luna llena. Pero ya hace doce años que eso se había acabado, por tanto, había vuelto a recurrir a morderse y atacarse a sí mismo, a excepción de las veces que contaba con la poción matalobos, como había ocurrido durante estos últimos meses que trabajó en Hogwarts.

Se metió bajo el agua pensando que tendría que enviarle una nota a Severus para agradecerle los meses en los que había preparado a poción. Sin pel, no hubiese sido capaz de trabajar ese año en el castillo. No le guardaba rencor por haberle contado a los estudiantes de tu condición; qué diablos, seguramente estaba furioso y frustrado porque Sirius había huido y necesitaba liberar su estrés de alguna manera, se dijo. No era como que le sorprendiera tampoco, Severus siempre había demostrado ser bastante… difícil de carácter. Remus no lo culpaba, Sirius y James le habían hecho la vida imposible cuando eran estudiantes, aunque Snape tampoco era una pobre víctima. Recordaba perfectamente cómo -siendo un prefecto- tuvo que quitarle puntos a Slytherin una vez por hechizar a James por los pasillos, ocasionándole una psoriasis tan intensa que tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería un par de días. O la vez en que le había echado una poción vomitiva tan fuerte en la avena del desayuno a Sirius que éste estuvo al menos 5 minutos expulsando todo su desayuno en la clase de Transformaciones y cubriendo de vómito a los erizos que debían transformar en alfileteros. McGonagall le gritó otros 10 minutos y lo echó de la sala, exclamando en el peor acento escocés que lo obligaría a trapear la sala como un muggle durante un mes si no volvía de la enfermería sano y salvo para limpiar el desastre que había provocado. Después de 45 minutos, Sirius había vuelto pálido y, con una determinación rara vez vista en público, se había dedicado a limpiar sin magia el salón, mientras James se reía y comía ranas de chocolate bajo la mesa. Ese recuerdo de Sirius siempre le reconfortaba el corazón.

Y es que Sirius era tan perfecto de tanta formas y, en consecuencia, tan indolente en su forma de actuar, que verlo humillado era algo completamente novedoso. Y conforme disfrutaba verlo como un ser humano normal y cercano, iba cayendo sin querer en ese sentimiento hacia Sirius que distaba bastante de una amistad fraternal. Pronto observó cambios en sí mismo y en su forma de tratar a su amigo. Conforme iban creciendo, fue consciente que cada vez le molestaban más las miradas lascivas hacia Sirius (pese a que él las ignoraba mayormente) o que cada vez se ponía más nervioso cuando él lo miraba o lo tocaba amistosamente. Era peor si tenía un gesto amable con él, como cuando le llevaba un desayuno contundente luego de las noches de luna llena para que se recuperara. En fin, cada vez que compartían momentos juntos, Remus podía sentir ebullir su interior en un sentimiento adolescente que lo atormentaba día y noche.

Pero jamás se lo dijo, porque si Remus era bueno en algo, era en ocultar lo que sentía. Se conformó con demostrar su cariño por goteras, preocupándose de Sirius un poco más que de James o Peter, pero con la suficiente delicadeza para que no se notara y levantar sospechas. Se preocupaba de guardarle las mejores tostadas del desayuno porque solía llegar tarde, de prestarle pluma cada vez que él olvidaba la suya (o simplemente no la llevaba porque detestaba tomar apuntes), de devolverle los libros prestados a biblioteca cuando lo olvidaba, de pasarle bocadillos cuando él alegaba que faltaba mucho para la hora de cenar y de pasarle catálogos de motos _muggle_ que llegaban a su casa mensualmente, ya que se había suscrito a la revista. Sirius se ponía ansioso cada vez que Remus recibía correo de su casa los primeros días del mes y éste sacaba la revista del paquete y se la pasaba sin mirarlo, pero sabía que Sirius sonreía. Y esa sonrisa bastaba para hacerlo sonreír también como un estúpido, por lo que agachaba la mirada fingiendo leer la carta de sus padres.

Remus cerró la llave y salió de la ducha. Se envolvió en la toalla y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Tenía una herida en el hombro derecho, cerca del cuello, la había notado mientras se duchaba, pero tuvo que ponerse de espalda para verla bien. Qué raro que Madame Pomfrey no la hubiese sanado ni cerrado ya que no parecía hecha por sí mismo. _Oh, no_. Se pasó los dedos por la herida y no pudo evitar reírse en silencio, porque supo que esa herida era una mordida de perro, uno grande como oso y que seguramente se la había hecho al intentar contenerlo la noche anterior, evitando que hiriera a Harry o a sus amigos.

Ay, Sirius.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Sirius lo había mordido y había sido en el mismo lugar, hacía muchos años atrás. Estaban en séptimo año y era una de las últimas lunas llenas del año escolar. Fue en esa ocasión en que Remus se reconoció a sí mismo que su sentimiento adolescente había madurado en algo más profundo y adulto, porque fue aquella ocasión en que fue por primera vez consciente de su cuerpo y del otro. Había dejado atrás ese amor infantil y había despertado en él ese instinto primitivo y sexual que no sabía que tenía por su amigo, ya que creía que era un amor más bien asexual que nacía de la admiración por Sirius y no en su aspecto físico.

Preguntándose por qué rayos Poppy no le había curado esa herida, Remus tomó su varita y detuvo el sangrado, pero no quiso cerrar la herida y dejar la piel como si nada hubiera pasado. En lugar de eso, salió del baño, se puso ropa limpia y zapatos y salió de la habitación con aire resuelto, pasándose los dedos por el cabello veteado de gris para peinarlo hacia atrás.

Al llegar al primer piso, se encontró con la taberna llena de gente. Madame Rosmerta atendía a una mesa de brujos ancianos que parecían bastante ebrios. Para evitar preguntas incómodas, Remus pasó a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera sin ser visto. Una vez en el callejón, sacó su varita y en un giro de esta, desapareció.

Apareció en terreno arenoso y corría una brisa cálida y marina de verano. A su derecha estaba el pequeño lago y frente a él, a unos 50 metros había una vieja cabaña de muros de piedra, un tanto maltrecha, pero aún de pie. Caminó en esa dirección, respirando el aire que venía del este, donde estaba el mar que bañaba las playas del pueblo, varios kilómetros más allá. Trató de calmar el latido desbocado de su corazón cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, pero no había nadie. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta el pequeño muelle de madera que se adentraba en el lago, unos 100 metros más allá. Vio una figura a los lejos sentada. Estaba atardeciendo. El corazón le latió más fuerte, más fuerte incluso que la noche anterior cuando había leído "Sirius Black" en el Mapa del Merodeador después de muchos años.

Bajó los peldaños de la cabaña y caminó hacia el muelle, con el corazón desbocado y un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Apenas puso un pie en la madera, sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero recordó que no tenía 17 años, sino 34 y que había visto a ese hombre la noche anterior y que casi todo había quedado resuelto entre ellos.

La madera crujía bajos sus botines viejos y desgastados y conforme se iba acercando al hombre que esperaba sentado en el borde del muelle, más fue consciente de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. La espalda de Sirius estaba oculta por un larga y enredada cabellera negra que alguna vez fue uno de sus mayores atractivos. Aún sentado, Remus podía notar que estaba muy delgado y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de él, por instinto, se detuvo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se sentía la brisa y el ruido del agua al golpear los pilares del pequeño muelle. El lago tenía pequeñas olas que llegaban casi mudas a la orilla pedregosa, unos 6 metros atrás. Unas garzas pasaron volando cerca de ellos, pero los hombres siguieron en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera. Remus fijó su vista en la superficie del lago, esperando… ¿esperando qué? ¿No había esperado ya lo suficiente?

-Sirius…- murmuró Remus, sin acercarse.

El hombre alzó la cabeza, mirando el cielo y resopló.

-Remus…

Remus asumió que era una señal para acercarse y lo hizo de una zancada, pero Sirius levantó un brazo con la mano extendida. Remus frenó en seco.

-No te acerques-pidió Sirius, con voz ronca, pero no cortante

-Me quedaré aquí, pero no retrocederé- replicó Remus con voz firme.

-Lo sé.

Otro momento de silencio. Segundos que se hicieron minutos para Remus, quien sentía que en un momento a otro la tensión lo haría tirarse al lago de cabeza. Pero, en lugar de eso, se puso en cuclillas, se tocó el hombro herido y en el tono más casual que pudo, comentó:

-Tengo una herida en mi hombro izquierdo

Sirius giró la cabeza y por fin Remus pudo ver su perfil. Demacrado, pensó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué tipo?

\- Mordida-respondió Remus-. De perro, para ser exacto

Sirius se giró un poco más, mostrando su rostro, esta vez medio sonriendo medio serio.

-Me pregunto cómo te la habrás hecho

Remus sonrió también. El cielo tenía todas las tonalidades del atardecer.


	2. Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el último año en Hogwarts y Remus vive una luna llena muy especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé originalmente este fanfic como una narración lineal, pero conforme lo iba desarrollando me decidí por alternar capítulos estilo racconto. ¡Espero les guste!

Era fines de febrero. El invierno estaba quedando atrás y Hogwarts parecía una burbuja en la que nada malo podía pasarle a quienes vivían allí. Sin embargo, Voldemort y los mortífagos tenían cada vez más poder fuera de sus muros y el mundo mágico se encontraba aterrorizado. Noticias terribles, muertes y desapariciones llenaban las páginas de los diarios. Si bien la amenaza de Voldemort había estado presente en todos los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts, este último hizo que muchos estudiantes cuestionaran su futuro fuera de los muros del castillo. Sirius y James ya hablaban de ingresar a la Orden del Fénix, Remus quería aprender más sobre criaturas oscuras y continuar el trabajo de su padre a la vez que pretendía luchar, mientras que Peter quería trabajar en el Ministerio o seguir los pasos de los primeros dos con el fin de dar pelea también.

Sin embargo, en ese extrañamente cálido día, ninguno de los cuatro se permitió que una sombra de inquietud cruzara por sus cabezas mientras pasaban la tarde bajo el haya, junto al lago. Esa noche era luna llena y debían organizar su velada nocturna. James estaba apoyado en el tronco, sentado mirando el agua, aparentemente abstraído, mientras Peter comía chocolate de manera ansiosa junto a él y Remus (se había subido a una rama más alta y fingía que leía) esperaba nerviosamente que Sirius apareciera. Habían partido el tema de la luna llena con una complicación: ni James ni Peter podrían acompañar a Remus esa noche. Lo que explicaba, en parte, por qué este último esperaba nervioso a Sirius.

Esa noche serían solo él y Sirius, notó Remus con las tripas revueltas, porque sabía que aunque Sirius tuviera algo que hacer, jamás lo dejaría solo si los otros dos no podían ir. Remus levantó la vista de su libro para observar si su amigo venía en camino, pero desde su privilegiado puesto de observación solo vio a los mismos estudiantes que retozaban en el pasto desde hace unas horas. Con un suspiro, volvió a su libro, pensando que la última vez que Sirius y él habían estado solos en luna llena fue en quinto año, cuando James pasó la noche en enfermería por una lesión de Quidditch y Peter no estaba en Hogwarts (eran las vacaciones de Navidad). Pese a que a esas alturas Remus Lupin ya sabía que sentía _algo_ por su amigo Sirius Black, esa noche había sido como cualquiera de las otras. Se había puesto nervioso, sí, pero nunca como lo estaba ahora; _¿por qué? ¿por qué era diferente ahora, dos años después?,_ se preguntó.

Remus, en el fondo, lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Hundió su cara en el libro y respiró profundo para recuperar la compostura. De pronto escuchó la voz de Lily que hablaba con James y levantó la vista para observarlos un minuto: eran adorables. Su amigo realmente sonreía como un estúpido cuando Lily le preguntó a qué hora se verían esa noche. Se imaginó a sí mismo sonriendo igual cuando interactuaba con Sirius y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Sintió un calor desagradable en sus mejillas. Por Merlín, si así se veía cerca de Sirius tendría que ocultar aún más sus sentimientos.

Volvió a mirar hacia el castillo justo a tiempo para ver caminar a Sirius hacia ellos con su clásica actitud despreocupada y supo enseguida que estaba sonriendo como James, con la diferencia que Remus podía ocultarse detrás del libro. Sirius tenía un garbo para caminar con el que no pasaba desapercibido. A sus 18 años era alto, con el cabello negro y ondulado cayéndole con estilo sobre la frente, la piel morena y unos ojos grises que miraban con aburrimiento a la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban. Varias chicas (y chicos también, como notó Remus entre alarmado y divertido) lo miraron descaradamente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero Sirius ignoró las miradas, como siempre lo hacía. Nunca miraba con interés a nadie, nunca coqueteaba abiertamente con nadie. Si Sirius tuviese una relación con alguien, lo hacía a escondidas, porque nadie lo había visto poniendo atención a sus muchas seguidoras y seguidores. _Y es que son muchos, especialmente chicas_ , pensó Remus, recordando el último día de San Valentín en el que la habitación que compartían se llenó de cartas y regalos para Sirius.

-Mis muchachos, perdonen la tardanza- dijo Sirius teatralmente, cuando llegó cerca de ellos-. Fui absorbido por McGonagall y su charla sobre lo que haré en mi futuro cuando salga de aquí.

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntó James que estaba medio abrazado a su novia.

\- ¿Seducir solteronas ricas?-inquirió Lily, divertida.

-Me ofendes, Evans, con esa acusación- dijo Sirius, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, haciéndose el ofendido-. Pero no, por más tentador que parezca, tengo muchas más habilidades que seducir mujeres y ciertamente metas muy alejadas de dicho oficio.

-¡Qué hablador!- dijo Lily, riendo-. De todas maneras, _jamás_ te he visto coquetearle a alguien. Bueno, a excepción de James y Remus.

-Es parte de nuestra amistad- dijo James-. Los misterios de la amistad masculina, Evans.

-Lily-corrigió ella.

-Evans, el hecho de que no me hayas visto coqueteando _en serio_ , no significa que no lo haga- dijo Sirius, guiñando misteriosamente-. ¡Eh, Wormtail! Deja chocolates para esta noche.

Peter hizo una mueca, pero hizo caso y guardó el resto del chocolate en el bolsillo.

-No irá esta noche, está castigado- dijo James muy tenso, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada de advertencia por la presencia de Lily, quien no sabía sobre el _problema peludo_ de Remus-. Tampoco yo puedo, tenemos planes con Evans.

-Lily-corrigió esta de nuevo, mirando a James-. Pero si tienes planes con los chicos, podemos…

-No, no- interrumpió Sirius-. No te preocupes, Evans, es algo que hacemos siempre, James no se perderá de nada nuevo. Nada importante.

Remus oyó eso y el sentimiento dulce que lo mantenía embobado escuchando a Sirius mutó en un resentimiento por sentirse un panorama prescindible. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a molestarse por algo así y que Sirius lo había dicho para despistar a Lily, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirse ofendido. Culpó a la luna por someterlo a cambios de humor tan rápidos, odiaba sentirse así de voluble. Guardó el libro en la túnica y bajó grácilmente al pasto de un salto formidable desde una altura considerable. Peter quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Lily y James, pero Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Podrías haberte roto algo- gruñó.

-Nos vemos después-dijo Remus, omitiendo a Sirius y mirando a Lily y James con una sonrisa-. Pásenlo bien ustedes dos. Adiós, Peter.

Esa noche Remus no esperó a que Sirius apareciera en la Casa de Los Gritos. Apenas se fue Madame Pomfrey, Remus se puso la ropa muggle que solía romper y salió por el túnel hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Apretó el nudo, dejando al árbol quieto y se internó en el Bosque Prohibido, deambulando aún en forma humana, aunque ya sentía en sus músculos y huesos la pulsión dolorosa que lo llamaba a transformarse. Como Remus ya era adulto, su forma licántropa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, de modo que a veces a sus amigos, aun siendo animales imponentes, les costaba controlarlo. Esa noche no fue la excepción y Remus sabía que a Sirius le costaría más tranquilizarlo estando solo. Tuvo vagos recuerdos de que este lo encontró muchas horas después, cuando ya Remus estaba completamente transformado y comenzando a herirse a sí mismo. También fue levemente consciente que su amigo tuvo que usar la violencia más de una vez para mantenerlo a raya, porque fue una noche en la que Remus estaba particularmente agresivo. Pero no recordó mucho más.

Esa mañana, ya amaneciendo, Remus despertó en el suelo de madera bastante adolorido, lo que le llamó la atención. Era una mala mañana, producto de una mala noche. Se incorporó, quejándose, y se quedó sentado tratando de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo y mente humanas de nuevo. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la Casa de los Gritos. Se estiró y trató de ordenar lo que recordaba de la noche, porque era difícil retener todo en su mente cuando volvía a ser humano. Generalmente sus amigos le relataban los espacios que él no recordaba, pero Sirius no estaba allí. _Qué extraño_. Remus se levantó entre quejidos _(¿qué rayos me hizo ese condenado perro?_ ), fue al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. Mientras esperaba que se calentara, se quitó la ropa y se miró el cuerpo en lo que quedaba de espejo: tenía unas pocas heridas nuevas en los brazos hechas por sí mismo que le ardían bastante, unos cuantos moretones y una herida en el cuello que no alcanzaba a ver, pero la sentía escocer. Para él era un ritual mirar cómo su cuerpo quedaba después de cada transformación. Recordó entonces que Sirius lo había halado del cuello cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en los invernaderos. _¿Sería por eso la herida?._

Aun pensativo, estaba por meterse a la ducha, cuando Sirius irrumpió en el baño generando que Remus se pusiera rojo y se ocultara rápidamente detrás del pedazo de tela que colgaba de la tina que alguna vez había sido una cortina (la furia de Remus había causado estragos en todas las habitaciones de la casa).

-¡¿Qué haces?!-chilló Remus.

-Perdón- rió Sirius pero sin retroceder-. Venía a ver cómo estabas, creo que anoche me puse violento- dijo, guiñando el ojo de forma seductora, provocando que Remus se pusiera aún más rojo.

- _¿Qué?_

-Ya sabes, cuesta mantenerte a raya si no está Prongs.

-¿Puedes salir, por favor?-exclamó Remus en tono exasperado.

-Moony, no seas ridículo. Te he visto muchas veces con poca ropa, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes...

-¡SAL!

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió una vez más antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Remus tomó su varita del tocador y puso el pestillo de la puerta, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir y no precisamente por el agua caliente de la ducha. _Merlín, contrólate_ , se dijo, mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza. Esta sensación humana lo incomodaba aún más. Una cosa era el Remus de hace un par de años con un sentimiento infantil y casi platónico por uno de sus mejores amigos y otra cosa muy diferente era el Remus de esa mañana que se sentía expuesto y con el instinto sexual a flor de piel. Podía controlarlo cada vez que Sirius se paseaba con poca ropa por el dormitorio, porque era un espacio común y conocido. Pero ahora era él, Remus, el desnudo y vulnerable, que no estaba en una posición de control. Sintió una incómoda erección. Maldita sea, controlar sus impulsos era cada vez más complejo de lo que creía, ¿acaso era porque era luna llena? ¿no se suponía que mientras más adulto, más maduro se es? _Quizás en los humanos_ , le dijo su cerebro con una voz irritante (que se parecía la de James cuando se burlaba de Snape), _pero tú, amigo mío, eres un licántropo_. _Maldito perro_ , se dijo, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente. Sirius no ayudaba en nada con sus gestos coquetos que siempre usaba con sus amigos. _Maldito perro_ , se dijo, vistiéndose y poniéndose los zapatos con rabia. Se miró en el espejo de nuevo y se obligó a recuperar su normal compostura antes de salir.

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo y había puesto comida -que seguramente había robado de las cocinas- en un pedazo de madera que antes había sido una mesa. Remus se sentó lejos de él y tomó una tostada para untarla con mermelada, tratando de ignorar a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas y de mantener el autocontrol.

-Moony…-empezó a decir Sirius.

-¿Qué?-dijo Remus, sin mirarlo.

-Tienes una mancha en tu camisa.

-No caeré en ese truco de nuevo, Padfoot. No tengo once años.

-Esta vez es en serio- dijo Sirius en tono grave -. Creo que es sangre, cerca de tu cuello.

Remus dejó su tostada de lado y se tocó la nuca cerca del hombro izquierdo y notó humedad. Cuando se miró los dedos estaban manchados de sangre. Debía ser la herida que había notado antes de meterse a la ducha. Remus cicatrizaba rápido (algo positivo de ser un hombre lobo), pero seguramente la herida había vuelto a sangrar con la estimulación del agua caliente de la ducha.

-Seguramente se reabrió, no importa, no me duele-dijo Remus, volviendo a su tostada-. Madame Pomfrey vendrá en un momento y me la curará… _¿Eh, qué haces, Sirius?_

Sirius se había inclinado sin aviso sobre él. Estaban muy cerca. Era una violación importante a su espacio personal, por lo que Remus retrocedió visiblemente.

-Voy a revisarte esa herida-. dijo Sirius, simplemente.

-No es necesario-dijo Remus, tenso-. Madame Pomfrey...

-No me importa-interrumpió Sirius, levantándose y sentándose detrás de Remus-. Ábrete un poco la camisa para ver.

Remus sintió que un calor desagradable le estaba llegando a las mejillas, pero obedeció sin pensar a ese tono imperioso de niño rico. Abrió un par de botones de su camisa trémulamente, pero Sirius se impacientó y deslizó el cuello de la camisa un poco más abajo del hombro para observar. Silbó con admiración.

-Estás bien jodido, Moony. Es una mordida mía. Creo que se me pasó la mano.

-Está bien- dijo Remus, tratando de que no le temblara la voz. _Estúpido cuerpo sensible_ , pensó su lado racional-. Seguramente lo merecía, recuerdo que me estuve metiendo por los invernaderos

-Oh, sí- dijo Sirius-. Si Madame Pomfrey ve esto, sabrá que anduviste por donde no debías.

-Es cierto-reconoció Remus, tratando de sonar indiferente, lo cual era difícil teniendo a su amigo detrás de él inspeccionándole la piel de una zona particularmente sensible. Y con la camisa a medio poner.

-¿Me dejas sanarla? Te sorprendería mi habilidad para cerrar heridas, sería un excelente sanador.

-Debe ser la práctica-dijo Remus, amargamente.

Pero el otro no le respondió. Solo sintió que murmuraba algo y luego sintió un calor reconfortante sobre la herida. Y luego sintió los dedos de su amigo pasar suavemente sobre la piel donde antes estaba la herida, como comprobando que estuviera cerrada y esta vez no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿En marzo?-rió Sirius, poniendo la mano en su hombro para levantarse.

De nuevo esa sensación algodonosa y romántica mutó en una rabiosa sensación de agravio. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Remus creía que nunca antes había sido tan adolescente como en ese momento. Mientras se cubría el hombro con la camisa, haciendo que Sirius sacara su mano, trató de recuperar su reconocido y famoso autocontrol. Se enfocó en cerrar los botones para ignorar la lucha interna que lo dividía entre las ganas de golpearlo y las ganas de besarlo.

-¿Estás… enojado por algo, Moony?-le preguntó Sirius, que seguía sentado detrás de él, con una pierna a cada lado de Remus-. Si es por la mordida, perdóname, Remus; no quise herirte.

-No es primera vez, está bien. James y tú suelen dejarme herido- rió Remus forzosamente, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Sí, pero nunca te había mordido. No así al menos…-y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Remus, en gesto que parecía querer confortar.

-Qué bueno que no eres un hombre lobo- dijo Remus con sarcasmo.

-Estabas intenso anoche- agregó Sirius después de una pausa.

-Ya lo sé….- suspiró Remus. La mano de su amigo seguía en su hombro-. ¿Puedes sacar tu mano de mi hombro, por favor?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te duele aún?-dijo Sirius, genuinamente preocupado.

-No, pero es incómodo- dijo Remus en un tono más cortante del que pretendía.

Sirius apartó la mano como si se quemara, pero no cambió de posición. Remus miró el cielo en busca de paciencia mientras sentía que el autocontrol se estaba diluyendo dentro de sí.

-¿Sirius?

-Dime

-Seguramente mirar mi espalda te parezca muy interesante, pero ¿puedes moverte, por favor? No hay ninguna razón para que estés sentado de ese modo detrás de mí.

Escuchó un suspiro de exasperación de Sirius, quien dejó pasar unos segundos eternos antes de sentarse donde estaba en un principio. Remus contuvo un suspiro de alivio, pero estaba decidido a no mirar a Sirius, de modo que se concentró en su tostada nuevamente.

-Remus, ¿estás enojado conmigo por alguna razón?-preguntó Sirius de pronto, mordiendo una manzana.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás particularmente arisco esta mañana. Más de lo normal, al menos.

-No sabía que tenías gráficos con mi humor matutino diario, Sirius.

Sirius lo miró ofendido.

-Me refiero a que siempre eres amable conmigo, incluso en tus mañanas de luna.

-Bueno, hoy no. Supongo que tengo derecho a estar de mal humor alguna vez.

-¿Es porque te mordí?- inquirió Sirius con la boca llena, escupiendo un poco de manzana.

-¡Claro que no! Y además fue mi culpa.

-Esta mesa también fue tu culpa-dijo Sirius, tocando la tabla de madera donde estaba el desayuno.

-¿Qué?

-Me costó mucho traerte aquí y rompiste lo que quedaba de esta mesa, entre otras cosas.

Remus sabía que siempre habían dos lugares donde despertaba después de sus transformaciones. Uno era un claro en el Bosque Prohibido, desde donde sus amigos lo traían hasta la Casa hasta que llegaba la enfermera. La otra era la misma Casa y si despertaba allí era porque sus amigos consideraban que era más seguro tenerlo ahí que fuera, porque estaba más agresivo de lo normal. Eso pasaba en contadas ocasiones, porque Sirius y James podían mantenerlo a raya. Pero la noche anterior, Sirius había estado solo. Solo entonces Remus notó que éste tenía una herida cicatrizada en el labio y otra en una ceja. Heridas que no tenía el día anterior. _Oh, no_.

-Quítate la camisa- dijo Remus en tono autoritario.

- _¿Qué?_

-Que te quites… la camisa- repitió Remus.

-¿Para qué?

Remus sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius con una mirada que decía claramente: "o te la quitas, o te la quito". Sirius, aparentemente, entendió el mensaje y se desabotonó la camisa rápidamente, mas no se la sacó. Remus se acercó y se la bajó hasta los codos viendo, horrorizado,los moretones y arañazos que sabía habían sido su culpa. Sirius tenía dos moretones grandes en cada lado de sus costillas, un arañazo profundo en el pecho y uno bajo el ombligo, que se escondía bajo la tela del pantalón. Remus se levantó y le inspeccionó la espalda, que ofrecía un espectáculo peor: varios golpes cerca de las escápulas y arañazos en la espalda baja. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar de rabia.

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Tú preocupándote de una mordida y estás peor que yo!

-No es nada, Remus. Gajes del ofi…

-Jamás te dejé así de malherido. Nunca. A ninguno de ustedes- lo interrumpió Remus en un susurro, tocando la espalda de Sirius, que reprimió un quejido-. Ni siquiera cuando solo ha venido James.

-Anoche estabas muy… intenso- dijo Sirius, tratando de cerrarse la camisa, pero Remus se lo impidió-. Por eso te preguntaba si estabas molesto por algo o qué, porque de verdad que los últimos meses…

-Menos mal no te mordí...

-No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras, Moony- dijo Sirius en un tono despreocupado.

-No te muevas- ordenó Remus, poniendo su varita cerca de las heridas de la espalda-. No soy tan bueno como Madame Pomfrey, así que te recomiendo que no te muevas.

Susurró hechizos sanadores sobre los golpes y arañazos, uno por uno, hasta que cicatrizaron limpiamente en la piel de Sirius. Supuso que no se los había sanado él mismo porque las de la espalda no se las veía. Se incorporó y se puso delante de su amigo para poder hacer lo mismo con las heridas del pecho y vientre.

-Esto lo puedo hacer yo mismo- dijo Sirius, haciendo el amago de tomar su varita, pero Remus lo detuvo con una mirada.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes, entonces?

-No alcancé, me preocupé solo de la cara. Y no duelen tanto.

Intentó tomar nuevamente su varita, pero Remus fue más rápido y lo tomó por la muñeca, con una fuerza sorprendente. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante y continuó con su labor, golpe por golpe, herida por herida, hasta que la piel de Sirius volvió a su estado casi normal. Agradeció a los cierlos profundamente no haberlo mordido, porque esas heridas sí que no se pueden borrar. Nunca. Los arañazos y golpes sí, con el tiempo.

Pasó su mano delicadamente por las costillas de su amigo.

-¿Te duele?

-No

Remus presionó un poco más sus dedos, esperando escuchar un quejido, pero Sirius no emitió sonido alguno. Luego un poco más.

-¿Te duele?

-No-dijo Sirius, suavemente, con la mirada fija en su amigo.

-Excelente, no están rotas- dijo Remus, tocando su pecho y aumentando la presión de sus dedos para chequear que no le doliera. Luego se fijó en la piel bajo el ombligo y sintió sus orejas arder, porque tendría que chequear ahí también, ¿cómo carajos lo había herido en esa zona? Trató de no imaginarse a un lobo de casi dos metros y a un enorme perro enzarzados en una pelea a muerte en la mitad del bosque.

Remus miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, como pidiendo autorización para seguir con la revisión, pero Sirius de inmediato dijo, en un susurro casi:

-Ahí no me duele.

-Bien- dijo Remus, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y apartando su mano. _¡Qué poco profesional eres, Remus Lupin!_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pero no me molesta si quieres revisar-dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

Remus se quedó congelado ¿Era broma? Sirius siempre había coqueteado con sus amigos, no era algo anormal en él. Pero Remus lo miró directo a sus ojos grises. No, no era broma, podía ver su mirada absolutamente transparente. Y había algo más, oscuro y profundo en esos ojos que Remus no lograba identificar. El instinto primitivo latió bajo su piel, bajo su pecho, bajo su ombligo, sin embargo, no hizo nada, pues ¿qué podía hacer? Su mente controladora estaba cediendo poder ante ese instinto, pero aún así le quedaba suficiente cordura como para no cometer una estupidez.

Sirius, con un suspiro de exasperación pero sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, tomó la mano de Remus y la colocó sobre su ombligo. Remus sintió que dejó de respirar al sentir el abdomen y la calidez de la piel de Sirius. Poco a poco, su cerebro comenzó a ceder control y las yemas de sus dedos empezaron sutilmente a acariciar la piel, al principio casi imperceptible, trazando círculos alrededor del ombligo.

-¿Te duele?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Remus antes de que las pensara, sin dejar de perderse en el pozo de los ojos de Sirius. Sus dedos rozaron la pretina del pantalón y de pronto la respiración del animago parecía irregular. Seguramente la suya también, Remus no podía saberlo.

-No- susurró Sirius

Se acercó a Remus lentamente, acortando la distancia que los separaba, dejando la punta de sus narices a unos poco centímetros. Remus sintió que entreabría su boca para exhalar. Sí, al menos él seguía respirando.

-Sirius…

Justo se oyeron pasos en la planta inferior de la casa y ambos se separaron con tanta rapidez que pareció que les hubiera dado la corriente. Sirius se cerró la camisa rápidamente, recogió la tabla con comida y salió de la habitación tan rápido que apenas unos segundos después entró Madame Pomfrey despotricando contra las condiciones salubres e higiénicas del lugar y que hablaría con Dumbledore sobre eso.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué haces en el suelo, Lupin?-bramó cuando lo vio.

Remus se había quedado en una pieza y aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Miró desorientado a la enfermera y luego volvió a la realidad, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Ella lo revisó de pies a cabeza y lo encontró todo el orden, felicitándolo por haberse curado tan bien las heridas y autorizándolo a que volviera al castillo, "pero a descansar, no a clases, Lupin; si desobedeces, lo sabré", le amenazó. Más pronto de lo normal, Remus se encontró de pronto jadeando en su habitación de la Torre Gryffindor, pues se había ido trotando hasta allá.

Esperaba ver a Sirius ahí, pero no estaba. Tampoco sus amigos. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en su cama, jadeando tanto por el ejercicio como por la emoción de lo que había ocurrido. Momento, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso Sirius le había pedido que lo tocara? ¿Acaso se había acercado para besarlo? ¿a él? Cerró los ojos, con el deseo ardiendo a flor de piel, evocando cada gesto de lo que había experimentado.

Y entonces lo entendió. Y lo aceptó. Con que era eso. Llevaba casi todo el curso ignorando esa pulsión arrobadora que lo inundaba cuando estaba cerca de Sirius y bajaba las defensas. Era _deseo_. Ya no le bastaba con querer a su amigo, con pretender que era algo que podía controlar, que era algo con lo que podía vivir, que era algo platónico e intelectual. _Deseaba_ a Sirius Black. No solo lo admiraba, no solo quería protegerlo, cuidarlo y compartir tiempo con él. Deseaba besarlo, tocarlo, olerlo y… Por Merlín, bastaba solo una sonrisa del arrogante ese para despertarle el instinto animal, ese mismo del que se burló por años, porque creí que hacía a la gente débil.

 _Mierda_ , pensó, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de evitar imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si la enfermera hubiese llegado cinco, diez, cuarenta minutos después. O que no hubiese llegado. Enfurecido, cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y se cubrió hasta las orejas con las mantas de la cama, deseando desesperadamente que su excitación lo dejara dormir.

Había perdido completamente el dominio de sí mismo.


	3. Conversaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius y Remus aclaran las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos hace 12 años, con pensadero incluido.

-¿Me puedo sentar? -preguntó Remus.

-Sí, perdona-dijo Sirius en tono conciliador, volviendo la mirada al lago.

Remus se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia de medio metro entre ellos. Notó que su amigo temblaba ligeramente, pero no hacía frío. Era un típico día del fin de la primavera inglesa, algo húmedo, con brisa fresca, con aves revoloteando por ahí. 

-¿Dónde está el hipogrifo?-preguntó Remus-. Dumbledore me dijo que te habías ido en uno, gracias a Harry.

Notó como una sonrisa se dibujó en el consumido rostro del otro hombre y por instante fugaz, Remus Lupin pudo ver de nuevo al antiguo Sirius Black, al hombre del que se había enamorado cerca de 20 años atrás.

-Ese ahijado mio es igual a James-dijo en un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos-. El hipogrifo, debe estar cazando para alimentarse. Fue un largo viaje hasta acá.

-Lo es- asintió Remus-. Y por cierto, Hagrid me dijo que el hipogrifo se llama _Buckbeak_ , aunque probablemente tengas que cambiarle el nombre. Ya sabes, por seguridad.

-Buckbeak-repitió Sirius, pensativo-. ¿Dumbledore te dijo que estaría aquí?

-Dumbledore me dijo que tú le habías dicho que estarías aquí- corrigió Remus sin mirarlo-. Bueno, en realidad me envió una nota cuando estaba en Las Tres Escobas. 

-¿Qué hacías allí y no en tu dormitorio, descansando?-inquirió Sirius mirándolo fijamente.

-Poppy se encargó de mí en la mañana, no fue necesario descansar...

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- replicó Sirius, alzando una ceja.

Remus sabía que no podía mentirle. No a él, menos cuando usaba su mirada de “o me dices por las buenas o lo dices por las malas”.

-Renuncié.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Sirius, con voz ronca, descruzando los brazos- ¡¿Qué?!¡Remus!

-Severus le dijo a todo el mundo que yo era un licántropo en el desayuno, cuando yo me encontraba en la enfermería-dijo Remus rápidamente, desviando la mirada-. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que llegaran las cartas de los padres pidiendo mi renuncia. Yo solo me adelanté.

Se giró a ver a Sirius justo a tiempo para ver cómo su mirada se tornaba sombría, llena de furia. Parecía que salían chispas y Remus pensó por un segundo que lo golpearía o que se levantaría de un salto a despotricar en francés como siempre hacía cuando estaba furioso. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente se limitó a respirar profundo, con los ojos cerrados, en un aparente intento de tranquilizarse. Remus vio su delgado pecho subir y bajar cada vez más lento; mientras que los nudillos de sus manos se tensaban.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus tentativamente, pero él lo ignoró-. Sirius, yo…-suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras en el revoltijo de emociones que sentía. Ardua tarea-. Lo siento mucho. Todo. Siento que he sido una decepción para todo el mundo y mucho más para ti. Jamás debí pensar que eras culpable, jamás debí creer que traicionarías a Lily y a James, que los venderías a Voldemort…. yo…

De pronto sintió como si todos los sentimientos que tenía reprimidos en su ser y que llevaban años oprimiéndole el pecho se deslizaran hirviendo desde ahí hasta su garganta, como una represa que se rompe y deja pasar el caudal descontrolado. Ya no pudo parar las palabras ni las lágrimas que le empañaban la vista. 

-¡Debí visitarte en la prisión, haberte preguntado, haber escuchado tu versión de primera fuente! ¡Después de todos los años que fuimos amigos, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…! ¡Jamás debí poner en duda tu honor y tu integridad, Sirius! Perdóname por no ser la persona que necesitabas a tu lado, perdón por…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Sirius le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos, secándole las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, siguió llorando sin ver porque ya no podía parar. Se sentía como un niño otra vez cuando su madre lo abrazaba para consolarlo de su infancia solitaria.

-Remus, mírame.

-No.

-Remus...

-No puedo.

-Sí, sí puedes-dijo Sirius en tono autoritario, pero dulce, sin soltarle la cara.

Remus abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su amigo muy cerca, pálido y de ojos brillantes. El rostro que alguna vez fue objetivamente atractivo, pero que ahora estaba cruzado por tristeza y dolor. Pero era el rostro del hombre que amaba, sin embargo. Estaba allí, a centímetros del suyo, respirando, vivo, libre, después de doce años de ausencia.

Sirius le secó las lágrimas que habían caído en los últimos segundos y luego, como en cámara lenta, acercó sus labios a los de Remus. Este sintió que dejaba de respirar cuando percibió la suave presión en su boca y abrió sus labios para exhalar un suspiro. Sirius lo besó delicadamente y de pronto Remus se vio a sí mismo rodear con un brazo el cuerpo de su amigo. Este se había puesto a besar su mejilla, su nariz, su frente y a secar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Remus, haciendo que este sonriera. Sirius estampó pequeños besos en su frente y bajó por la otra mejilla hasta su boca de nuevo, obligándolo a abrir sus labios de nuevo para besarlo con más ganas. Remus se dejó hacer mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del otro y con su otra mano le colocaba detrás de la oreja un largo mechón de pelo que interrumpía el beso.

Sirius hundió su mano derecha en la espesa cabellera de Remus para obligarlo a profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo que la otra se aferraba a su baja espalda. Estuvieron mucho rato así, saboreándose el uno al otro, reconociéndose después de tanto años, hasta que se separaron para poder respirar. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos otro tiempo más, segundos, minutos, no importó. Remus acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sirius, quien movió su cabeza de forma muy similar a un perro cuando disfruta de las caricias. 

-No has cambiado nada-dijo Remus, riendo.

-Cállate y bésame- le espetó Sirius, atrayéndolo hacia sí para empezar a hacerlo él.

Pero Remus tomó a Sirius del mentón y lo alejó, dibujando el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar . Ambos se midieron con la mirada, como esperando que el otro tomara la iniciativa. Después de unos segundos, Remus, derrotado, atrajo el rostro de Sirius para besarlo con violencia, con urgencia, porque la espera había sido eterna. El otro se quejó perceptiblemente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Remus. Se besaron con fiereza mientras se abrazaban como queriendo fundirse en el otro durante bastante rato.

Pero Sirius fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y bajó el ritmo de los besos, hasta que Remus puso la mano sobre su pecho para crear distancia entre ellos. Notó que Sirius lo miraba intensamente y entonces Remus comprendió. Igual que la noche anterior, cuando se habían encontrado en la Casa de los Gritos y Remus había entendido todo, abrió sus barreras mentales para que Sirius le mostrara y explicara usando Legeremancia. Vio imágenes de una habitación pequeña, vio a Peter y a Sirius discutiendo algo, pudo percibir un sentimiento de duda y de traición y luego, nada más.

-Creo que tu recuerdo es muy pesado para verlo así no más, Sirius- dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Espera, tengo un pensadero en la maleta.

-¿Andas trayendo un pensadero en tu maleta?-preguntó Sirius, medio divertido, medio alarmado-. No es necesario, es solo que debo concentrarme. Ayer lo pude hacer, ¿no?

-Estás muy cansado

-También tú.

Remus alzó la varita y con un hechizo convocador, una pequeña caja de madera piedra llegó flotando a su lado. La tomó y la puso sobre sus rodillas.

-Es de viaje- explicó al ver la cara del otro hombre al notar el tamaño de la vasija de piedra que había dentro de la caja, que medía unos quince centímetros de diámetro-. A veces tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesito mirarlas desde un punto de vista imparcial, Pads. Y viajo demasiado.

Sirius sonrió y tomó la varita que Remus le ofrecía para poner la punta en su sien izquierda. Cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos una fina hebra plateada, etérea como el humo, salió de la varita cuando la separó de su piel. La dejó caer sobre la superficie vacía del pensadero donde se arremolinó hasta que se quedó lisa como un espejo. Remus se acercó y volvió a ver esa pequeña habitación con dos sillones, una mesa y dos personas hablando. Miró a Sirius y este asintió, de modo que Remus tocó con su mano la sustancia calma y se sintió ser aspirado por ella. 

Se vio de pie en la habitación de un pequeño departamento. Vio a un muy joven Sirius Black hablando con Peter Pettigrew, sentados uno frente al otro, con una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos a medio beber entre ellos. Peter fumaba un cigarrillo muggle, cuyo humo se perdía por la ventana abierta que tenía cerca. Era de noche, aunque Remus no podía saber qué hora exactamente. 

De pronto apareció Sirius a su lado y lo tomó la mano. Remus se la apretó.

-Hazme un resumen de la reunión de hoy- estaba diciendo Sirius joven-. No pude llegar a tiempo, estaba rastreando a la loca de Bella.

-Dumbledore sospecha de una rata entre la Orden- dijo Peter.

Sirius joven cerró los ojos y se tocó las sienes, en un claro gesto de cansancio.

-¿Algún sospechoso?

-Todos.

-Peter, en serio- replicó Sirius joven- ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Debe tener a alguien del otro lado- dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero eso no es lo peor, Pads. Dumbledores además nos dijo que… El Señor Oscuro pensaba matar a Lily y a James.

Sirius joven se levantó del viejo sillón en el que estaba.

-¿Y tú me lo dices así, tan calmado?- gritó, furioso- ¿Por qué rayos querría Voldemort matar a Lily y a James específicamente?

-¡No lo sé!-reconoció Peter en un chillido-. Y baja la voz, por favor. Mis vecinos son muggle. 

Remus se estremeció. Peter Pettigrew parecía tan sincero. Sirius le apretó la mano, como dándole fuerzas.

-Pero la información es de fuente fidedigna, Sirius- continuó diciendo Peter-. Esto es serio. Según lo conversado hoy, son el objetivo principal.

Sirius joven comenzó a pasearse, intranquilo, en el reducido espacio.

-Si se habló de esto hoy, es porque tanto la certeza de un traidor y la amenaza a Lily y James están relacionados- razonó-. En todo caso, la rata podría ser cualquiera.

-No cualquiera- dijo Peter, aspirando el cigarrillo-. Yo, personalmente, tengo mis teorías. 

-No me interesan tus teorías, Wormtail, me interesan las que se conversaron en la reunión.

-Dumbledore no nos lo dijo.

-¡Pero habrás escuchado algo!-bramó Sirius, fulminándolo con la mirada.-Vamos, Peter. Tienes un don particular para estar donde no te llaman y escuchar sin ser visto.

Peter se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y Remus sintió un deseo irrefrenable de echarle una maldición, aún sabiendo que estaba viendo un recuerdo. Bufó de pura rabia.

-Escuché a Elphie y Dumbledore- reconoció Peter-. Por la rapidez de la información filtrada, puede ser Benji Fenwick, lleva días sin comunicarse en el cuartel luego de que lo enviaran a Leeds.

-Benji fue nuestro compañero en Hogwarts. Compartimos habitación siete años, Peter.

-Puede ser Caradoc, no asistió a la penúltima reunión y hoy parecía actuar extraño.

-Quizás está bajo la maldición Imperio- dijo Sirius, volviendo a sentarse, visiblemente tenso-. Lo consultaré con Dumbledore y le echaré un ojo. Respecto a Benji, si está desaparecido, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Quizás rastrearlo, no sé.

-Sirius, creo…- Peter parecía dubitativo-. Creo que sospechan de Moony también

Tanto Sirius joven como Remus pegaron un salto. 

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Sirius se puso tan furioso que volvió a levantarse y Peter se encogió visiblemente bajo su mirada. 

-Canalla asqueroso- musitó Remus, sintiendo un desprecio profundo al verlo aparentemente indefenso.

-Cálmate, Remus-le dijo Sirius, apesadumbrado.

-¡No me mires así! ¡No fui yo quien sugirió la idea!- chilló Peter-. Es porque Remus también lleva tiempo en una misión de la Orden y…

-¡¿Porque no te trae los informes a ti directamente sospechas de uno de tus mejores amigos?!-ladró Sirius, con los puños apretados.

-Sirius, piensa- murmuró Peter-. Conoce a Lily, conoce a James, nos conoce a nosotros de toda la vida. Es alguien muy cercano y además… además...

-¡Remus está en una misión en el norte del país y ni siquiera a mí o a James nos ha dicho de qué se trata! ¿En qué momento, dime tú, va a andar pasando información al otro lado? ¿Qué ganaría?

-No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de Remus- dijo Pettigrew en voz alta, atrayendo el cenicero de la repisa con la varita-. De todos nosotros, es el más reservado. Nunca nadie supo lo que pasa por su cabeza y mucho menos ahora.

Sirius joven inhaló tan profundo que a Remus le dio la sensación que golpearía a Pettigrew. Pero exhaló y volvió a sentarse para tomar su vaso y bebérselo completamente al tiempo que el otro hombre apagaba el cigarrillo.

-Es verdad-reconoció Sirius, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe-. Pero lo conozco, Remus jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-Aún lo creo, por cierto- dijo Sirius al oído de Remus-. Pero dudé y pagué muy caro por eso.

-¿Realmente lo conocemos?-preguntó Pettigrew, encendiendo otro cigarro- ¿Sabemos lo que pasa en su corazón con todo lo que ha vivido?

-Asquerosa rata- murmuró Remus, intuyendo lo que diría a continuación para convencer a Sirius. Pero ninguno de los dos lo oyó. Y sabía que no podía cambiar nada de lo que había pasado.

-Remus es un licántropo y será tratado como paria toda su vida, Sirius- dijo Pettigrew con tristeza-. Tú no lo sabes porque aunque tu familia sea como la mierda y hayas huido de eso, tienes la suficiente solvencia económica y el apellido para mantener una vida decente. Tienes sangre pura, te va bien con las chicas, eres un mago hábil y con un futuro prometedor. Eres un paria solo para tu familia y francamente, te va mucho mejor sin ella.

-No me interesa lo que piense mi mal llamada “familia”-dijo Sirius joven con dureza 

-Sé que no-dijo Peter, con impaciencia-. Pero ahora piensa en Remus y compara su vida con la tuya... Remus es y será un marginado por toda la sociedad toda la vida.

-¿Y tu punto es?

-Quizás… quizás los mortífagos le ofrecieron no serlo más en caso de que ganen, le dieron un lugar, lo respetan, lo valoran. Le prometieron lo que nunca podría tener estando de nuestro lado, aunque ganemos: una vida normal.

Sirius joven se quedó helado y el Sirius del presente cerró los ojos con dolor. Así que era eso, justamente era su licantropía lo que había usado Pettigrew para engatusar a Sirius en esos años. Debió reconocer que era una buena estrategia. No podía culpar a Sirius por creerle, pero a pesar de eso, había albergado siempre la esperanza que Sirius lo amara confiara en él incondicionalmente. ¡Tantos años el mismo Sirius le había dicho que no le importaba su condición, que no se dejara arrastrar por prejuicios, que lo amaba por quién era! Y había bastado una conversación para que alguien le sembrara la duda.

Se apartó del lado de Sirius y se acercó a su versión joven, que miraba horrorizado a Peter Pettigrew. Vio su rostro hermoso y juvenil y tuvo deseos de golpearlo, de herirlo y de gritarle que era un imbécil ingenuo por creer que él, Remus Lupin, podría traicionar sus seres queridos.

-Frente a eso, ¿lo culparías por elegir el otro bando?-continuó diciendo Pettigrew-. Sabemos que el Señor Oscuro tiene a los licántropos de su lado.

Remus supo que era la estocada final, porque observó a Sirius joven bajar la vista, como si estuviera procesando en serio toda la información recibida. Quiso gritarle “¡Sirius, no!”, pero sabía que sería en vano. Pudo sentir, al ver a Sirius erguirse para mirar a Pettigrew nuevamente, que la idea ya se había formado en su mente.

-Lo siento mucho, Remus- dijo Sirius de carne y hueso, con la culpa y el arrepentimiento marcados a fuego en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres que mencionan Sirius y Peter durante su conversación era miembros de la Orden del Fénix original que murieron o desaparecieron durante la Primera Guerra Mágica.


	4. Sensaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la incómoda situación en la Casa de los Gritos, los amigos celebran el cumpleaños número 18 de Remus con mucha diversión, música y bailes inesperados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo aparecen canciones que no son mías.   
> Una de ellas es la de la clásica escena del baile irlandés en Titanic, pueden verla aquí en caso muy poco probable de que no la hayan visto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gpqk6odZ-A&ab_channel=NicePineapples.
> 
> Imagínense a las dos bailarinas haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero con más destreza, jajaja.
> 
> La otra canción es una salsa de Mon Laferte llamada "Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti", les dejo también el link del video para que se hagan una idea de cómo baila nuestro querido bailarín profesional:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5qf7PGXxDk&ab_channel=MonLaferteVEVO

Semanas después del incidente en la Casa de los Gritos, Remus estaba rodeado de personas en diferentes niveles de ebriedad celebrando su cumpleaños. Sus amigos habían decidido realizar la fiesta en el baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso, lugar que Remus adoraba porque era de mármol blanco, siempre con toallas mullidas y una pileta de tamaño considerable en donde podías sumergirte por horas en agua tibia con espuma. Generalmente cedía a esos impulsos de gente rica cuando estaba recuperándose aún de las transformaciones mensuales: el agua perfumada lo ayudaba mucho a sanarse.

Su mirada se fijó en la pileta llena de agua dorada, donde nadie se había metido aún y tuvo el impulso de quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en esa maravillosa tibieza acuosa que lo tentaba.  _ Quizás después, cuando se vayan todos _ , se dijo. La noche era larga aún.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Remus- dijo James con voz pastosa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y pasando su brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo hacia sí-. Te quiero mucho, compañero.

-Yo también te quiero, Prongs- dijo Remus, divertido-. Gracias por la fiesta.

Lo había pasado bien de verdad, pese a que no era mucho de fiestas. Había comido un delicioso pastel, había reído con las bromas de James y Peter y había bebido mucho alcohol, que si bien no le hacía tanto efecto como al resto, tenía suficiente en la sangre como para que le costara disimular la punzada de celos que sentía cada vez que miraba al rincón donde Sirius conversaba animadamente (desde hacía bastante rato) con una chica que él no conocía. 

Era consciente que esos celos no eran precisamente porque su amigo no le estuviera prestando atención en su cumpleaños, claro que no. Era porque Sirius se veía divertido y no despegaba la vista de ella, algo que rara vez había ocurrido antes. Muy esporádicamente y Remus sabía que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Remus Lupin también sabía que lo sentía por Sirius Black era imposible de concretar, por varias razones. Primero, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Segundo, Remus era un hombre lobo. Tercero, ambos eran hombres y, si bien Remus no sabía las preferencias de su amigo, estaba bastante seguro que su atención era hacia las féminas. Lo estaba viendo ahora, en acción, sonriendo seductoramente y entrecerrando aquellos bonitos ojos grises que tenía.

Demonios, tenía que dejar de mirarlo así o alguien se daría cuenta. Se obligó a poner atención a la conversación que ahora tenían sus amigos junto a él: James, Lily, Benji y Elise, la novia de éste.

-...sabemos que Dumbledore creó la Orden como contraparte a los mortífagos, Peter- estaba diciendo Benji en tono exasperado-. Por eso yo planeo unirme apenas se acabe el año escolar.

-¿Y la academia de sanadores?-le preguntó Elise, alarmada.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, cariño.

-James y yo también nos uniremos- dijo Lily con fiereza-. Yo al menos lo he decidido.

-Lily…-comenzó a decir James en tono de advertencia

-Ya sé que es peligroso y todo eso, pero verás… soy hija de muggles y si esos bastardos llegan al poder, seremos los primeros en morir.

-¡Jamás permitiría eso, Lily!- dijo James con vehemencia-. Jamás. Antes muerto.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a coger su mano.

-Bueno, ya que estamos...yo también me uniré- dijo Peter con un suspiro-. Mejor luchar y morir todos juntos que no luchar y morir de todas maneras, solo.

-Wormtail, ese tono desesperanzador hace que se me congele el corazón- alegó James en tono teatral-. Tranquilo, no dejaremos que nada te pase. Siempre estaremos para protegerte tus tres mosqueteros...

-Cuatro-corrigió Lily, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Peter, que sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Tú también te unirás, perfecto perfecto?-le preguntó Elise a Remus.

-Por supuesto-dijo Remus-. ¿Crees que permitiré que estos cabezas huecas se unan sin nadie que los controle? Pobre Dumbledore.

-Supongo que no me dices cabeza hueca a mí- dijo Lily en tono serio.

-Jamás, estimadísima compañera prefecta.

\- Y Premio Anual-añadió James.

-Más te vale, Remus-dijo Lily.

-Yo no podría- dijo Elise, temblando-. Pero apoyo la causa, lo saben. De todas maneras, mi familia jamás lo permitiría.

-Nadie te está juzgando, Elise- dijo James suavemente-. No es una competencia.

-Entonces, ¡los valientes Gryffindor a la carga!-exclamó Benji, levantando su botella de cerveza-. Brindemos valientes guerreros y guerreras por nuestras victorias, porque somos jóvenes y tenemos toda una vida… ¡Eh, me falta uno! ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Coqueteándole a una chica que no conozco, por allá en el rincón- dijo Remus con tanta amargura que Lily y James lo miraron asombrados.  _ Maldito alcohol _ , pensó.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK, VEN AQUÍ!-aulló Benji. Varias personas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron-. Perdón.

Sirius pegó un respingo y los observó. Luego dijo algo al oído de su acompañante y ambos se acercaron rápidamente. Remus tuvo la excusa perfecta para observarla mientras cruzaban la habitación. Era rubia, de pelo corto, delgada, de ojos oscuros y muchas pecas en la nariz. Llevaba unos argollas colgando de las orejas y un pañuelo que le sujetaba el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué esos gritos?-dijo Sirius en tono aburrido cuando llegó junto a ellos-. Parecías una  _ banshee _ , Benji.

-Oh, hola Emelda- dijo Lily a la chica rubia-. No había notado que eras tú, ¿cómo estás? 

-Hola- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Emelda Tonks, prefecta de quinto de Hufflepuff- dijo Lily a todos-. La conocimos este año en el tren, en la inducción a los nuevos prefectos.

-Sí, Potter me invitó-dijo Emelda, mirando a James. Él también era Premio Anual y junto con Lily, le había tocado recibir a los nuevos prefectos en el tren de inicio de curso y sostener reuniones periódicas con ellos-. Tú debes ser Remus Lupin-dijo, mirando al aludido directamente.

Remus sintió un retorcijón de incomodidad en las tripas.

-Sí, hola-dijo, tratando de sonar normal, pero se expresó tan fríamente que sus amigos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas nuevamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Emelda.

-Gracias- respondió Remus, evitando mirar tanto a ella como a Sirius, que parecía francamente confundido. Hubo un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevió a romper- ¿No íbamos a hacer un brindis?.

-¡Cierto, sí!-exclamó James, trayendo las cervezas de la mesa cercana con la varita y ubicándolas frente a los recién llegados- ¡Salud por nuestro cumpleañero, Remus Lupin, que cumpla muchos años más y que siempre tenga ese admirable hígado para aguantar tanto alcohol! ¡Salud!

Chocaron sus copas y botellas y bebieron. Remus notó que Emelda lo observaba con curiosidad y que Sirius simplemente evitaba hacerlo.

-También quiero hacer un brindis por los valientes Gryffindor, si la dama aquí no le complica- dijo Benji, aludiendo a Emelda. Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida-. Excelente. Guerreros, caballeros de gran temple y valor, alzad vuestras copas por el brillante mañana, porque derrotaremos a la oscuridad y pronto podremos vivir nuestras vidas en paz. O moriremos en el intento.

Chocaron sus copas y botellas y bebieron en silencio. Remus se sintió como un idiota al permitirse sentir cosas tan nimias como celos cuando había una guerra mágica en curso. Era marzo, quedaban meses para salir de la burbuja escolar de Hogwarts y enfrentarse al mundo real. Ni siquiera debía permitirse sentir nada por Sirius, nada más allá de una hermosa amistad. Fraternal. Nada romántico y mucho menos sexual.

Bebió hasta el fondo la botella de cerveza y cuando miró a sus amigos, notó que también a ellos los había afectado las palabras de Benji. Remus era bastante bueno detectando emociones humanas y supo enseguida que el ánimo en el grupo había cambiado. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Emelda sugirió:

-Podríamos jugar a algo. Ya sé que no es tiempo para juegos y que hay una guerra mágica y que probablemente el peligro que nos acecha fuera de estos muros es lo único que sentimos en este momento. Pero… somos jóvenes después de todo y creo que esta fiesta es un espacio que debiera ser recordado y usado como una especie de talismán contra la oscuridad. 

-Vaya-suspiró Lily-. Sabias palabras, Emelda.

De pronto el aire dejó de sentirse tan denso y la atmósfera festiva del resto de los invitados los envolvió nuevamente. La angustia previa se había tornado en azoramiento. Remus, sin embargo, no dejó de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, por más reconfortantes que hubiesen sido las palabras de la chica.

-Tienes razón, Tonks- aprobó Peter-. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-Bueno, soy hija de muggles y mi hermano Ted jugaba a esto con sus amigos en los veranos- dijo Emelda-. Es muy popular en las fiestas adolescentes de los muggles.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se sentaron los siete en el suelo en un círculo. Emelda tomó una botella y la puso al medio y explicó las reglas. Primero, entre todos debían elegir un desafío. Segundo, una persona debía hacer girar la botella. Tercero, la persona a quien apuntaba la boca de la botella debía cumplir el desafío junto con el jugador. Cuarto, cuando lo cumplían, la persona a la derecha del jugador le tocaba y así sucesivamente. 

-Los desafíos deben plantearse antes de que salga elegida la otra persona, por supuesto- dijo Emelda, sonriendo-. Así es más divertido, ¿se atreven? Si quieren parto yo, ¿qué les gustaría que hiciera con alguien de este grupo?

Se pusieron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, hasta que James dijo, con aire triunfal:

-Te desafío a bailar sobre la mesa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Emelda tocó la botella con la varita y esta empezó a girar hasta que se detuvo frente a…

-¿Señorita Evans, me concede esta pieza?-dijo Emelda, tendiéndole una mano a Lily.

Bajo las carcajadas de los chicos, Lily aceptó, achispada por el alcohol. Con un movimiento de la varita, sacó las cosas de la mesa y las dejó en otra. Emelda le susurró algo en el oído a Sirius cuando se levantaba y este, con una carcajada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la radio mágica. Remus, por primera vez, tuvo curiosidad en aquella muchacha tan desenvuelta y de los celos, pasó a la envidia. De pronto se escucharon los sonidos de tambores, violines y gaitas en un ritmo alegre que fue  _ in crescendo _ .

- _ Oh no _ \- dijo James, sonriendo.

Era una danza irlandesa, rápida y alegre. Emelda tomó a Lily de la mano y se subieron a la mesa; la rubia comenzó a bailar dando unos saltitos y Lily se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada, pero ya todos los presentes estaban aplaudiendo rápidamente al ritmo de la música. Emelda dio unos saltos con las manos en la cintura y le dio el pase a Lily, quien, colorada pero decidida, la imitó lo mejor que pudo. Pronto estuvieron danzando vigorosamente, cruzándose y coordinando perfectamente sus movimientos, como si lo hubiesen ensayado. La música se detuvo dos segundos y volvió aún más acelerada y ellas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar, mientras la mesa temblaba y el público aplaudía y gritaba. Pronto la superficie de baile se les hizo pequeña y la pelirroja resbaló justo al final de la canción, pero James previó el peligro y la recibió en sus brazos gentilmente. Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes y lo besó atrevidamente, bajo las miradas y chillidos de todos.

Remus estaba convulsionado de la risa y vio que vitoreaban a Emelda mientras la ayudaban a bajar. Cuando todos volvieron a sentarse, notaron que el resto de los invitados los rodeaban, muy entretenidos en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Peter, secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había dejado-. Jamás lo olvidaré.

-Tampoco yo- dijo James con aire distraído-. Y yo creía que era bueno con las fiestas. Lily, si algún día nos casamos, tenemos que bailar esto en nuestra boda. 

-De nada, chicos- dijo Emelda-. Vaya, tenemos público ahora. 

-¿Qué esperabas después de ese espectáculo?- gritó Remus, riendo genuinamente-. Gracias.

-Bueno, pues te toca a ti cumpleañero- dijo ella, simplemente.

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa se le borró un poco, pero estaba demasiado embriagado de euforia y alcohol para negarse. Ya estaba, por fin se estaba convirtiendo en un Gryffindor.  _ A la mierda todo _ , pensó.

-Excelente- dijo Sirius, sobándose las manos-. Opino que deberías cantar.

-¡Bailar!-exclamó Elise-. Nunca te hemos visto bailar.

-¿Y cantar sí?-dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Prefiero bailar, no estoy tan ebrio como para cantar. No se vale nada irlandés- repuso Remus, abriendo otra botella de cerveza-. Tonks y Lily lo han hecho demasiado bien y soy muy torpe para esa clase de baile. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

El público pareció eufórico. Sus amigos asintieron. Remus tocó la botella del centro con la varita y esta giró a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvo.

Frente a Sirius.

Ambos se miraron, azorados.  _ Por supuesto _ , pensó Remus,  _ no podía ser de otra manera _ . Se levantó decidido, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Fue Lily esta vez quien le susurró algo al oído a Remus, quien sonrió con resignación mientras ella apuntaba con la varita la radio mágica.  _ Condenada Lily Evans _ , jamás debió revelarle que sabía bailar ese tipo de música. Fijó sus ojos en la cara de Sirius, que ya se había levantado y le estaba tendiendo una mano. Se ubicaron al centro de la improvisada pista de baile, rodeados de ojos curiosos. Tambores tropicales y acordes cadenciosos de un piano sonaron en todo el lugar. 

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- tronó Sirius, parado frente a Remus.

-Salsa- dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé bailar esto?! ¡Soy BRITÁNICO!- exclamó Sirius, alarmado.

-¿Qué, te asustaste, Black? Primera vez que te veo así- dijo Remus, burlón, acercándose.  _ Maldito alcohol _ , pensó, por segunda vez en esa noche.

-Oh, cállate- le espetó su amigo con un aire despectivo que solo provocó que Remus se riera. 

Sirius estaba asustado, lo podía ver en sus ojos grises. Vaya, jamás lo había visto así. Casi lo estaba disfrutando. Aprovechando que era un poco más alto que su compañero, Remus tomó a Sirius por la cintura con firmeza y le susurró al oído: 

-Por suerte para ti,  _ yo sí _ sé bailar esto. Déjate llevar y relájate. 

Notó que Sirius se estremecía y se ponía tenso. Remus ubicó la mano izquierda de su amigo en su hombro y aferró la otra con decisión. La voz melodiosa de la cantante comenzó a sonar:

_ Cinco minutos, quédate solo cinco más _

_ No ves que al parecer _

_ Por ti tengo una enfermedad _

_ Te estoy llorando _

_ No te vayas tan pronto de mi _

_ Quiero comerte el corazón _

_ Te gritan mis brazos, necesito tu amor _

Remus comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y a guiar a Sirius con sus pies. Era pésimo haciendo eso, no se soltaba. Resignado, comenzó a bailar más rápido y su compañero no tuvo otra opción de soltarse o terminaría cayéndose.

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? _

_ Si sabía que era prohibido _

_ Nunca quise lastimar _

_ Desearía no saber amar _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? _

_ De este amor clandestino _

_ Tal vez será el encanto de saber _

_ Que lo nuestro no está permitido _

El coro. Remus alejó a Sirius y lo hizo girar con un rápido movimiento de brazos, mientras él seguía moviendo las caderas. Sirius estuvo a punto de caer, pero Remus lo atajó pronto tomándolo con las manos y haciendo complicados giros con los brazos. Pronto Sirius empezó a reír, como si ya captara el ritmo y orden de los pasos. Parecía disfrutarlo.  _ Aprende rápido incluso esto _ , pensó Remus entre sorprendido y divertido.

_ Ya perdí la conciencia _

_ Y me he vuelto una sombra de mi _

_ Tal vez sería mejor _

_ Que lo nuestro se acabe _

_ Necesito dejar de sufrir _

_ Quiero que estemos bien _

_ Sé que tú también lo has pasado mal _

_ Estoy tan confundida _

_ Más no estoy arrepentida _

_ Si pudiera te volvería amar _

Ya para el segundo estribillo, Sirius se había dejado guiar y Remus se permitió aumentar la dificultad de los pasos. Su pareja parecía ya adelantarse a los movimientos de Remus y pronto se coordinaron perfectamente.

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? _

_ Si sabía que era prohibido _

_ Nunca quise lastimar _

_ Desearía no saber amar _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? _

_ De este amor clandestino _

_ Tal vez será el encanto de saber _

_ Que lo nuestro no está permitido _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar? _

_ Si estaba todo mal _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar? _

_ Si sabía que estaba prohibido _

  
  


Durante el intermedio musical, Remus ya no estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría alrededor. Solo era su cuerpo y el de Sirius pegado al suyo, sudoroso ya. Este estaba riendo, en especial cuando hacía un paso en falso, porque Remus siempre estaba ahí para atraparlo.

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar? _

_ Si estaba todo mal _

_ Tú lo sabes bien _

_ Y también te dejaste querer _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar? _

_ Si estaba todo mal _

_ Cuando la vida te pone sabor _

_ Es difícil negarse al amor _

_ ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar? _

_ Si estaba todo mal _

_ Clandestino, ilegal _

_ Al final nuestro amor es real _

En los últimos acordes después de la voz de la cantante, Remus ya sabía que hacer. Después de una compleja vuelta, tomó a Sirius de la cintura y lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cuerpo solo en el brazo izquierdo. Se quedaron suspendidos así unos segundos incluso cuando ya había terminado la canción. Segundos eternos, en los que ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban a los ojos, como sorprendidos y felices, como si fueran los únicos en el mundo. 

O al menos así se sintió Remus. De pronto, unos aplausos y expresiones de asombro y júbilo lo volvieron a la realidad. Levantó a Sirius y lo soltó enseguida; justo a tiempo porque James se había colgado de su hombro, preguntándole que dónde había aprendido a hacer eso.

-En una de las muchas ciudades que viví, había un barrio latino cerca de la escuela y pues bueno, mis vecinos me enseñaron y luego me metí a un taller-jadeó Remus distraídamente, mirando de reojo a Sirius entre el jolgorio que los rodeaba a ambos.

-Eso fue in-cre-í-ble-jadeó Lily, palmeando a Sirius en el brazo.

Todos comentaban la destreza de Remus. Era una sensación muy extraña eclipsar a Sirius Black en algo, pero Remus solo sonreía. No estaba acostumbrado a mostrar aquellas habilidades ocultas en él. Como por tercera vez en la noche, culpó al alcohol. 

-Señor Moony, estoy impresionado con su habilidad para el baile-dijo James. Luego, riendo, añadió en un susurro-. Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso con Lily.

-Tampoco esperé eso de ti, Pads-exclamó Peter mirando a Sirius.

-Tuvo una gran pareja de baile-dijo Emelda, guiñando un ojo.

Sirius no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír educadamente.  _ Qué raro _ , pensó Remus,  _ normalmente estará jactándose de ser un excelente bailarín.  _ En el resto de la noche, Sirius no le volvió a dirigir la palabra y se dedicó a conversar más con Emelda y los demás, sin embargo, le dirigía miradas de reojo bastante seguido. O quizás Remus se las estuviera imaginando. 

Durante las siguientes horas, siguieron jugando. Varias personas se unieron al juego, otras tantas se fueron. Memorable fue ver a James y Benji tirarse a la pileta, a Emelda y Peter beberse un barril de cerveza, ver a Elise y Peter jugar a las pulsadas (ganó ella) y a Sirius y Lily cantar, entre otras cosas. Remus decidió ser espectador y observó todas las ridiculeces que hicieron sus amigos. 

Cuando eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, decidieron que era una hora razonable para terminar la fiesta. James sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y organizó a las pocas personas que quedaban para que se retiraran en parejas hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Remus se distrajo limpiando el desastre y se sobresaltó cuando James lo tomó del hombro.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Moony. No es necesario que limpies tú.

No quedaba nadie más que ellos dos y Lily que dormía apoyada en uno de los pilares de mármol, cerca de la piscina.

-No hay problema, quería darme un baño de todas maneras-dijo Remus, plegando las mesas con un movimiento de la varita-. Además, tienes que llevar a Lily.

-Mierda-dijo James, yendo hacia ella-. Hace cinco minutos estaba despierta, cuando mandé a Benji, Elise y Wormtail al dormitorio.

Le pasó el Mapa a Remus y tomó a Lily en sus brazos, que se quejó sonoramente.

-Vaya par de Premios Anuales- rió Remus, chequeando el mapa-. No hay moros en la costa.

-Volveré a ayudarte, lo prometo-dijo James, caminando hacia la puerta.

.No es necesario. Dejaré todo limpio. Asegúrate que Lily llegue a su dormitorio

-No puedo subir al dormitorio de las chicas, así que tendrá que dormir conmigo-dijo su amigo con un guiño.

Remus rió y apuntó a la puerta con la varita y esta se abrió sin ruido. James se deslizó fuera y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. Cuando por fin se quedó solo, Remus juntó las botellas que llegaron flotando de todos los rincones del baño. Vació la piscina con otro movimiento de la varita y abrió las llaves para que se llenara. Mientras, recogió el resto de la basura y la puso en bolsas, limpió las manchas del antes inmaculado piso y quitó los adornos y luces de colores de las paredes y el cielo. Aunque en Hogwarts hubiesen elfos que se hacían cargo de esas cosas, él prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Cuando la piscina se llenó, Remus cerró las llaves y apagó la mayoría de las velas del hermoso candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo. Se quitó la ropa y, desnudo, se sumergió en la deliciosa calidez del agua. El aroma a menta y  _ lemongrass _ le embotó los sentido. Inevitablemente su mente volvió al baile con Sirius y evocó con precisión la sensación de su mano sobre la cintura y cadera de su amigo, su espalda bien formada y de aquella risa coqueta que sabía Sirius tenía y no podía evitarla.

-No sabía que sabías bailar así-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Del susto tragó espuma y tosiendo, se volteó para ver a Sirius reclinado en la esquina del muro donde estaba la pintura de la sirena que adornaba el cuarto. 

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí aún?- balbuceó Remus, atrayendo la espuma inconscientemente hacia su cuerpo, aunque una parte de su cerebro le dijo que su amigo estaba ahí cuando se había desnudado.

Sirius se acercó a la piscina y se sentó cerca del trampolín. Bajo la horrorizada mirada de Remus, se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, se arremangó los pantalones y sumergió los pies en el agua tibia, con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Creí… que te habías ido con tu cita-dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué cita?- preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

-Emelda.

Sirius no pareció entender porque lo miró ladeando la cabeza, de forma similar a cómo lo haría un perro. El gesto le causó gracia a Remus, así que soltó una risita involuntaria.  _ Por qué eres tan guapo, condenado Sirius Black _ , pensó, sintiendo que la temperatura del agua había aumentado considerablemente.

-Ella se fue hace mucho rato- respondió Sirius simplemente-. No quiso que la acompañara- añadió.

No había negado ni afirmado que era su cita. Pero Remus recordó que había sido James quien la había invitado, no Sirius.  _ ¿A menos que Sirius se lo hubiese pedido?, _ pensó.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó Remus, molesto.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Remus con voz temblorosa, luego añadió con firmeza-. Porque, ya sabes,  _ yo  _ estoy dándome  _ un baño  _ en el baño de los  _ prefectos…  _ y  _ tú  _ no lo eres.

-Creo que es la primera vez que siento celos de ser prefecto- dijo Sirius, mirando el lugar con una sonrisa.

Pero no se movió ni respondió la pregunta y Remus ya estaba lo bastante sobrio como para seguir haciéndose el valiente. Al menos no como cuando habían bailado juntos. Pudo percibir cómo se ruborizaba mientras volvía a evocar ese baile infernal. 

-Sirius

-¿Qué?

-Quiero seguir bañándome en paz y contigo ahí no me siento cómodo. ¿Puedes irte? ¿Por fav… eh… ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Sirius se había puesto de pie bruscamente y se estaba desabotonando la camisa oscura que llevaba.

-Pues si te incomoda que esté aquí mirándote, me meteré contigo ahí. Lógico, ¿no?

-¡No me refería a eso!-bramó Remus, sintiendo su cara de un rojo brillante-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Pero Sirius ya se estaba quitando los pantalones y lo ignoró. Cuando se estaba quitando la ropa interior, Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza y no los abrió hasta que percibió que su amigo se había metido en la piscina. Y lo vio allí en la esquina opuesta, con los brazos mojados en el borde de la piscina y los ojos cerrados, como si… ¿lo disfrutara? ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar relajado cuando el mismo Remus sentía que se moría?

-¡Sirius Black, sal de aquí AHORA!

El aludido abrió un ojo, despreocupado.

-No quiero, ¿qué harás? ¿obligarme?

Remus no podía creer tanta osadía y sacó el brazo del agua para tomar su varita.

-Si eso quieres-dijo, apuntándole al pecho.

Sirius resopló con arrogancia, pero Remus pudo percibir una chispa de interés en sus ojos. ¿Estaría borracho? Ebrio o no, Sirius tomó su varita también del montón de ropa que había dejado y también le apuntó. Remus se puso tenso, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento que no fuera lanzarle un poderoso hechizo a Sirius y cuando estuvo a milésimas de segundos de hacerlo, su contrincante apuntó a la puerta y ésta sonó con un ligero “click”.

¿No había cerrado la puerta? ¿Acaso el imbécil de Sirius los había encerrado a ambos?

-¿Qué…?-empezó a decir Remus, pero nada, nada lo preparó para lo que vino a continuación. 

Sintió un tirón bajo el ombligo y, como si fuera un gancho, se vio de pronto atravesando el agua hasta quedar a unos treinta centímetros de Sirius. Este aprovechó su desconcierto y lo desarmó con un movimiento flojo de su varita. La varita de Remus voló y se perdió en un rincón de la sala. Y antes de que Remus Lupin pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Sirius le tomó la barbilla, lo atrajo hacia sí y depositó un suave beso en su boca.

El cerebro de Remus dejó de funcionar, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir. Era como morirse. Debía estar soñando. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por lo único que podía sentir en ese momento: los labios de Sirius en los suyos, probando gentilmente. Y ese beso, imaginado o no, de pronto terminó.

-Si...Sirius- balbuceó, abriendo los ojos.

Sirius mismo lo había alejado con la mano en su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión insondable. Aún tenía la varita en la diestra, de la que salieron chispas plateadas. 

-Sirius…-volvió a decir Remus. De pronto notó que su corazón y cerebro volvían a funcionar rápidamente.

-Perdón- dijo Sirius, escueto, después de unos segundos eternos de silencio. 

-¿Qué?

Sirius seguía con los ojos cerrados. 

-Sirius Black, ¿estás borracho?

Éste abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada tan intensa y ¿enojada? que Remus instintivamente se alejó un poco más.

- _ ¿Qué? _

-¿Estás… estás borracho, verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- y su varita tiró chispas de nuevo.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Acabas de besarme!- exclamó Remus, exasperado y asustado. Y enojado, sí, también. La última vez que habían estado a solas habían sido semanas atrás, en la última luna llena, en la Casa de los Gritos. Y desde entonces que Sirius se había comportado como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-¿Crees que tengo que estar borracho para hacerlo?-repuso Sirius seriamente. Demasiado serio.

-Sí, no sé, es decir... ¡dímelo tú!- exclamó Remus con voz trémula.

_ -No _ estoy borracho

-¿Es algo que James y tú planificaron? 

Buscarle la causa plausible era lo más razonable que su cerebro podía hacer ahora, porque su corazón se agitaba como loco en su pecho aún, estúpidamente ilusionado; pese a que sabía que no tenía por qué.

-¿ _ Qué _ ?-preguntó Sirius de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía dolido.

-¿Es algo que James y tú planificaron?-repitió Remus, retrocediendo aún más. Sabía que James era un estúpido bromista… pero también sabía que jamás haría algo así.  _ No si supiera cómo me siento _ , pensó. 

Sirius arrojó su varita a un lado y se acercó a Remus lentamente. Este se paralizó, pensando que el otro lo golpearía o algo así, pues se veía mortalmente serio, pero en lugar de eso se detuvo a medio metro de él. Desnudo, en agua caliente y olorosa. Remus desvió la mirada.

-Mírame, Remus- dijo Sirius gravemente-. ¿Te parezco borracho?

Remus obedeció y vio sinceridad en sus bonitos ojos grises. Tragó saliva. Negó con la cabeza. Sirius sonrió y se acercó un poco más. 

-¿Esto te parece… una broma?

El corazón de Remus latía sin control cuando Sirius acortó la distancia, le tomó la cabeza y le dio un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. Remus, por instinto, movió sus brazos para posar sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, como para asegurarse de poder alejarlo en cualquier momento, porque debía estar soñando.

Sintió la lengua de Sirius explorar sus labios y Remus abrió la boca sin pensar, sintiendo cómo el otro la invadía, saboreando y probando con delicadeza. Estuviera soñando o no, aquel beso era mejor que los muchos que se había imaginado desde que había caído en la cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amigo. 

Reprimió un gemido cuando Sirius profundizó el beso. Ya había dejado de pensar, de razonar, solo tenía la mente enfocada en los labios de Sirius, en su lengua y en saborear esa boca que sabía a bosque, a tierra, a peligro. Sintió las manos de su amigo abrazarlo y apretarlo más contra su cuerpo y cómo ambos estaban desnudos y mojados, la sensación fue electrificante. La sangre abandonó sus extremidades y se agolpó en su bajo vientre que estaba rozando el abdomen de Sirius. Tuvo que ahogar otro gemido cuando Sirius enredó sus dedos en su pelo para poder guiarlo en ese beso infernal que le tenía el cuerpo alborotado.

Pero no podía perder la consciencia, no podía perder el control. No aquí, no así. Algo no estaba bien. Usando los últimos resquicios de razón de su mente, apartó a Sirius con fuerza y se alejó a la otra esquina de la pileta, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sirius?- exclamó, quitándose el cabello de los ojos-. ¿Te volviste loco o qué? 

-Re...mus-jadeó Sirius, acercándose.

-¡No te acerques! ¿Esto te parece un juego?-bramó Remus, sintiendo de pronto los ojos irritados. ¿Acaso iba a llorar? Su voz sonó quebrada -. ¡¿Qué mierda  _ te pasa? _

Sí, qué mierda le pasaba a él también como para dejarse llevar así. Sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se rehusó a dejarlas salir porque seguía viendo a Sirius parado en la piscina a unos metros de él. Remus no podía leerlo, no podía saber qué estaba sintiendo o qué pasaba por su cabeza si el otro no lo dejaba. Dejó pasar unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, mientras la sirena del cuadro despertaba y comenzaba a peinar sus cabellos, tarareando una canción.

-Lo… lo siento, Remus, yo…-comenzó a decir Sirius con voz ronca-. Perdón, yo… no sé lo qué me pasa.

-Pues yo sí sé lo que te pasa- le espetó Remus, furioso-. Pasa que eres un imbécil arrogante de familia rica que cree que puede obtener todo lo que quiera solo por un capricho.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada herida, que Remus no aguantó y se obligó a sí mismo a darle la espalda. Se afirmó en los bordes de la piscina y salió. Tomó su ropa, se vistió como pudo y recogió su varita que había caído unos metros más allá. Durante todo eso, Sirius no hizo nada ni dijo nada, porque Remus no no lo miró y tampoco escuchó un solo sonido. Apuntó a la puerta con la varita y esta se abrió con un chasquido y sin siquiera dar una mirada hacia atrás, Remus salió a zancadas de la habitación. Era todo.


End file.
